Con el olor de rosas blancas
by lirionegro-san
Summary: Secuela de Con sabor a chocolate amargo.  Desde ese día, recibía una rosa por cada día transcurrido.Una semana, siete rosas. Incluso la dejaban en la entrada de su casa.Dos semanas. ¿Llevas la cuenta?  Hasta las 27 rosas, fue cuando...¿Hoy es 14 de marzo?


_Hola, es obvio que ustedes esperaban la conti de mi fic hace mucho ¿no? Pero antes que explique mis razones, aclaremos algo ¿eh? Este fic es la "secuela" del one-shot titulado: Con sabor a chocolate amargo. Y no es por querer hacer publicidad, pero para entender este, debieron haber leído el anterior – él que mencioné antes – así que avisadas. En que estaba? Así…bien, las razones por las cuales me tardé. Estaba en realidad pensando adelantarme a mi plan inicial con respecto a este one-shot. Pero me ganó la pereza, como también me ganaron más las ganas de estar leyendo fic, que estar escribiendo los que tengo. Así de voluble soy. Tal vez por eso mi psicólogo dice que nunca termino nada, que siempre las dejó. Saben cómo lo confronte? Deje de verlo. Hahahahahahahaha._

_No soy graciosa en lo absoluto verdad? Si, a duras penas me sale algo gracioso, y cuando sale, son cada tres mi años._

_En fin, porque el 14 de marzo. Tengo entendido que en Japón se tiene como costumbre que aquellos que recibieron algo el 14 de febrero – san Valentín – tienen que contribuir a la persona que les obsequio algo, en este dia. Que se llama dia del blanco. O al menos, eso leía en un manga. Hahahahahahaha, si no es así, no es mi culpa. ¿Eh?_

_Espero que nadie salga decepcionada con este fic, tañ vez no sea la gran cosa. Pero tengan en cuenta como se llevó el anterior. Nunca esperen mucho de mi ¿ok? Me harían sentir mucho mejor, gracias a aquellas que me dejaron reviews. Son tan lindas. Y aquí está mi regalo del día del blanco como pagó de sus reviews._

_A leer. _

_Los personajes no son mios, son del buen Kishimoto, que espero que se encuentre bien. Al igual mandó mis pésames a todos los nipones que perdieron algun familiar o que hayan sido afectado por lo ocurrido hace unos días. _

….

…

**Con el olor a rosas blancas.**

Muchas ideas vinieron a su mente en el momento exacto que lo comprendió todo: No debía ser un genio para no darse cuenta de la realidad a la que se afrontaba – aunque en realidad lo fuera –, pero era muy raro en él aceptar las cosas así como así, sin dar primero su lucha en contra. Y luchó, vaya que lo hizo. Luchó contra todos esos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior. Destruyendo lo que era, afectando cada parte de su vida. Transformándolo en un ser débil, inseguro de sí mismo. Y patético. Eso era lo peor. Sentirse así, como un completo perdedor.

Negarse ante la idea de que, esos estúpidos sentimientos que habían aflorado en su interior, no terminarían bien, era una idea de la cual era muy consciente en realidad. Sabía que iba a terminar mal, es más, jamás guardo la esperanza en que un momento a otro, sus sentimientos pudiesen ser correspondidos de algún modo. Esa verdad ya estaba afrontada con las palabras de ese Usuratonkanshi.

- _Sakura-chan es el amor de mi vida._

Incluso sin la necesidad de afrontar esas palabras, hasta un ciego podría notar los suspiros y la baba que desbordaba por los poros su rubio amigo. Reparando que tan condenadamente estaba enamorado el mocoso ese. Y Sasuke lo aceptaba.

Podrías ser que eso le doliera. Pero vamos, tal vez al final si era masoquista, y no le importaba en realidad. Así que la idea vino a su mente en el preciso instante en que las palabras:_ ayuda_ afloraron de los labios de Naruto hasta alcanzar sus oídos, y para su disgusto, a su corazón.

Por un momento quiso ser egoísta, olvidar que en esa batalla desde el principio había perdido. Pero no lo hizo, prefirió dar término a esos sentimientos de una vez por todas, olvidarse de ellos. Superarlo, por decirlo así. No iba a caer más bajo de lo que ya estaba. Si, sus sentimientos era una ofensa para sí mismo.

Y esos chocolates eran la prueba nefasta de lo que proclamaba. Nunca buscó ser correspondido en realidad. Quería ignorar el golpeteó constante en su corazón, al observar a ese rubio papanatas devorarlos con una gran sonrisa. De seguro el muy imbécil creía que su adorada _Sakura-chan_ ser los había ofrecido, tímidamente. No podía caer más bajo ¿cierto?

Tener algún tipo de esperanza era casi inaudito de su parte. Por supuesto, ya que no hubo ningún anomalía con respecto al comportamiento de Naruto estos últimos días, más prueba su corazón no podía tener. La voraz idea de que tal vez Naruto entendiera sus sentimientos, así, tan fácilmente, se borró con el pasar de los días.

Bueno, había algo extraño. Sin duda alguna, y no, no era la distancia que durante un tiempo, Naruto tomó consigo. No, tampoco era la idea, de que esa misma distancia fue utilizada con Sakura. No era eso.

Y poco le importaba en realidad. Para él era mejor que el rubio tomará distancia con él, podría olvidarse de esos sentimientos tan rápido como habían llegado, y no tendría que presenciar un espectáculo público de la nueva relación de Naruto y Sakura. Eran, discretos, un punto a su favor.

Lo que realmente perturbaba su estabilidad emocional, y lograba confundirlo de alguna manera, era cierta cosita que en los últimos días tenía la desfachatez de aparecer en su casillero, diariamente. Cada vez que lo abría, ahí estaba. Y todo empezó ese 15 de febrero. Desde entonces, Sasuke Uchiha, recibía una rosa blanca con un listón rojo en su casillero.

Y así fueron los siguientes días. Casi semanas después, cuando había superado ya la docena de rosas blancas, y de las cuales siempre, al término de las clases, se llevaba a casa, bajo la atenta mirada del resto del complejo estudiantil; el moreno se hartó. Necesitaba descubrir quién demonios le estaba jugando esta broma.

Podía estar seguro que no se trataba de su club de fans. Éstas, estaban tan molestas o más que él, con el atrevimiento de esa persona, sea quien fuera. Y sino eran ellas… ¿quién? Por más que se lo planteó, no pudo hallar la respuesta que necesitaba. E incluso, en su propia desesperación, llegó a pensar que esa persona podría haber sido…pero era ilógico, hasta estúpido de su parte, por tan siquiera imaginarlo. Naruto, no podría ser, el rubio no había cambiado su actitud con él los últimos días. Aunque tampoco es que haya puesto demasiado atención.

Todo radicaba, en encontrar al culpable de esa fechoría.

Llegó hasta irse más temprano que de costumbre – y miren que si lo hacía – para encontrar alguna pista, dar con el culpable. Pero ni así lo logró. Siempre la rosa estaba ahí. Acomodada como en un altar. Perturbando la estancia que era su casillero, y al mismo tiempo, perturbándolo a él.

Estaba perdido. Y eso era algo que no le gustaba admitir.

Y esta vez tampoco era diferente. Era ya la vigésimo octava rosa que recibía. Y eso le frustraba. Ese desconocido le estaba perturbando, y no de una forma que le agradará. Tampoco podía decir que había muchas cosas que le agradarán en realidad. Se sentía incómodo, así era.

Y demás pensamientos fluctuantes que bien no querían borrase de su mente, pero él no llegaría aceptar con una gran bienvenida por delante.

Ensimismado como así estaba. No notó las figuras que se interponían entre él y la salida, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Un cabello rubio – que él reconocería donde fuera – y una melena pelirrosa, obstaculizaron su centro de apoyo emocional. Esto no se lo esperaba.

Naruto, estaba dándole la espalda – no podía notar la presencia de Sasuke – y frente a él, Sakura. Tomando entre sus manos un ramo, que parecía que aún estaba entre los brazos del rubio. No lograba mirar las reacciones entre las dos contraparte, porque su mente se negaba a hacerlo. Quería protegerlo de cualquier forma. Así que mejor se hacía el ciego.

_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._

Pero lo siguiente, fue lo bastante perturbador para él, como para dejar de jugar a la gallinita ciega. Se estaban besando, justo frente a él. Esos dos se besaban. Por un momento algo se rompió en su interior. Y su mente se burló de sí mismo, ridiculizándole por si quiera pensar que había podido olvidar sus sentimientos hacía el rubio. Podía ver que equivocado estaba.

Quería ir a separarlos, gritar que no hicieran eso frente a él. Porque no podría soportar la idea de verlos juntos. Quería gritarles su sentir. Pero no lo hizo. No se iba a rebajar de esa manera, frente a ellos dos. No sí ponía todo su autocontrol para no estallar en ese momento, e ignorar el dolor en su pecho, y la dificultad para respirar.

Simplemente pasó de largo. Sin voltearlos a verlos siquiera. Y así, siguió caminando. Sin darse cuenta de cierto detalle, que para la pelirosa no pasó desapercibido, y que fue la clara respuesta a una pregunta que recién había sido formulada. La indiscutible verdad, la venda fue retirada de sus ojos.

Porque la desesperación en los ojos de Naruto no eran simples aspavientos de su inconsciente. No, era una simple réplica desgarradora que se formó en su pecho. Al mirarlo, al escucharlo. Todo en él gritaba, con la misma intensidad que su llamado:

- ¡Sasuke, espera!

Un llamado que fue ignorado.

* * *

El azote de su puerta, fue más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Sus pies se detuvieron, congelados en medio de su habitación. Su mente abstraída, sin pensar en nada. Fluyendo en una tormentosa ambigüedad, en una cruda realidad, que figuraba un mal recinto para su corazón.

Sus pies se movieron, inconscientes aún, hasta su mesa de noche, en donde, por obstinación de su querida madre, un florero con las casi 28 rosas – unas marchitas, y otras casi intactas – apaciguaban su fría habitación. Lo único bello, se podría decir.

Sus manos, tomaron las rosas, como aquel ramo que yacía en los brazos de Naruto, siendo éstos – seguramente – entregados a la chica pelirrosa. Dolido, si, era así como se sentía. Además de estar furioso. No con Naruto – bueno tal vez, un poco – ni con Sakura. Estaba molesto consigo mismo. ¿Podía ser alguien más patético que él? Odiaba esos sentimientos, odiaba la idea de no ser correspondido. Odiaba la idea que a pesar de cada uno de sus esfuerzos, su corazón no borraba esas desgraciadas sensaciones.

El toque en su puerta, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró nuevamente el ramo en sus brazos, sin haberse dado cuenta, lo había apretado con demasiada fuerza, un poco más y lo arruinaba. Suspiró, al escuchar el toque en su puerta con más fuerza y frecuencia. ¿Sería su hermano? Que él recordase, en el recorrido hasta su habitación, no lo vio o se lo encontró por los pasillos. Tampoco era hora de que su hermano estuviera por aquí. Fuera o no su hermano, no quería ver a nadie.

Necesitaba tranquilizar el dolor en su pecho.

- Lárgate, Itachi. Déjame en paz por un rato.

Los golpes se detuvieron, y Sasuke creyó, por un segundo, que finalmente se largaría. Pero instantes después, pasó algo que ni siquiera él hubiese previsto. Especialmente, dado el hecho que su hermano jamás hubiese irrumpido en su habitación de esa manera. Mucho menos, si tenía en cuenta que su hermano era azabache, no rubio. Un rubio que él ya conocía.

Naruto estaba ahí, y Sasuke – instintivamente – acomodo su muro de frialdad e indiferencias, cubriendo cada capa de sus sentimientos. Su mirada era neutra, no dejándose sucumbir por la impresión que la presencia del ojiazul ocasionaba en él. Hubiese esperado a cualquiera, inclusive a su Padre, menos a él, menos a la persona culpable de sus desgracias. Y ya sea preventivo o no, Sasuke notó lo patético de su situación.

Ahí estaba él, con ese maldito ramo de rosas en sus manos, que era bien observado por las iris azules. Casi sin notar, que en los brazos de Naruto yacía un ramo casi igual. Casi, ya que éste estaba como nuevo. Ninguna rosa marchitada por el tiempo. Conservado la pureza de la piel blanca que formaban sus pétalos.

¿Por qué la tenía aún? Y más importante todavía… ¿Por qué el mismo no decía nada? Debió hace mucho echar al rubio revoltoso de su habitación, por la simple audacia de remontar en ella como Pedro por su casa. En lugar de eso, él estaba ahí, sin decir nada. Observándose el uno al otro, los segundos pareciendo minutos y los minutos, horas.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? – bravo, se gruñó a sí mismo. Finalmente actuaba. Po un segundo por su mente pasó la idea de tirar a Naruto por la ventana, y sus problemas desaparecerían por completo.

Desechó la idea segundos después, de seguro, con la maldita suerte que el rubio se traía, el maldito sobreviviría. Más que una solución, sería un problema. Un nuevo problema.

- Yo… - enarcó una ceja expectante. Por un segundo, la natural autoconfianza en el rubio se rompió ante sus ojos.

Resoplando, Sasuke dejó el ramo, tirándolo justo sobre su cama. La mirada de Naruto recorrió toda la acción. Y Sasuke esperó, una espera pérdida, porque aparentemente Naruto no se decidía que decir.

- Para hoy imbécil. No tengo toda la vida ¿sabes?

- Tranquilo, Sasuke. – le respondió ofuscado, sin una pizca de diversión ante los insultos precedidos – Es difícil decirlo.

¿Difícil? ¿Qué era difícil? Por un momento tembló en su interior, un frió recorrió su ser. Y estaba visiblemente nervioso. Pero Naruto no lo miraba, jugaba nervioso con el ramo entre sus manos. Sasuke aprovechó esa oportunidad, calmando la incesante furia corporal.

- ¿De qué mierdas hablas? – alegó, hostil. – Si vas a decir algo, hazlo. Sino, lárgate. No perderé mi tiempo aquí con un perdedor.

- No seas Bastardo, Sasuke – rugió con furia el rubio. Perdiendo el poco autocontrol que conservaba – Esto, en parte es tu culpa.

- ¿Qué mierda…? – su culpa, ahora sí podía decir que Naruto había perdido la única neurona que le quedaba. - ¿A qué juego vas? ¿Sabes qué? lárgate, he tenido suficiente contigo.

- Ah, no. No me voy hasta que te hagas responsable de esto – siseo peligroso el rubio.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. O al menos lo suficiente perceptible considerando que se trataba de él. ¿Responsable? ¿Qué significaba eso? No entendía el juego que Naruto estaba creando. No lograba desenmarañar el enjambre que representaba el cerebro del rubio. Y por un segundo, nuevamente la imagen de Sakura y Naruto, juntos regresó a su mente. ¿Cómo le podía reprochar? Estaba con ella ahora ¿no? Y en lo que respectaba a Sasuke, él no tenía nada que ver en nada más con respecto al ojiazul aquí presente.

Si el inútil tenía problemas en su relación, era pleito del perdedor ése. No suyo.

- Sasuke…escucha. Yo lo he planeado todo este tiempo… creó que no ha salido como hubiera querido. Pero…

- Ahórrate tus lamentaciones. Ve con otro, si consejos sentimentales es lo que quieres. A mí no me busques, es más piérdete de mí vista, imbécil. No tengo porque soportarte.

- Es la oración más larga que te he escuchado nunca. – sonrió zorruno.

- Bien, ya sabes lo que dicen, a buen entendedor pocas palabras. Así que es de suponer, que contigo, es todo lo contrario.

- Tú también entras en eso. – rezongó el rubio. Y la mirada de Sasuke se endureció.

- ¿De qué hablas, inepto? No hay nada que entender.

- ¡Claro que lo hay! – explotó el rubio – un mes, Sasuke. Por un mes, y a pesar de todo aún no lo entiendes. Tal vez yo no…

- Lo repito, tus problemas con Sakura no son mi asunto.

El silencio los gobernó. Y el azabache, sintió la mirada perpleja del ojiazul. Él por un segundo, arrugó el ceño escrudiñando la actitud tan rara en el trigueño. Cuando de repente, Naruto estalló en una risa, que no molestó al azabache. La risa era sin gracia, más bien triste. Casi cansada.

- No lo notas ¿ves? – guardó silencio, más que nada por no saber que decir. ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decir? – ¿te gustaron las rosas?

Bien, ahora si estaba confundido. No era problema de Naruto si las malditas rosas le gustaban o no. Ya se sentía lo suficiente avergonzado al ser descubierto por el rubio mientras apreciaba el ramo. Ya decirlo en palabras, era mucho. Porque si, le gustaban. El detalle era extraño. Y el misterio que lo enclaustró en esta situación, muy en el fondo, le agradó.

- ¿De qué mierdas vas? – no lo miraba a los ojos. No miraba a nada en lo absoluto.

Entendería tal vez porque la próxima acción de su dizque mejor amigo le tomó por sorpresa.

Las manos trigueñas tomaron su rostro. Enfocando la mirada negra, justo frente a la mirada azul. A escasos centímetros del otro. Su respiración era desigual, y los latidos de su corazón estaban desembocados. Un casi imperceptible sonrojo se hizo presente en su níveo rostro. Y Sasuke lo sintió quemar; más profundamente, cuando el cálido aliento del rubio acaricio sus tercios y delgados labios.

- ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva Sasuke? – fue el leve susurró que provino del trigueño.

Sasuke siendo quién era, jamás aceptaría que una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de su espina dorsal, sucumbiendo en lo que tácticamente llamamos, nerviosismos extremos o de forma más coloquial: le temblaron las rodillas. Sólo que el moreno no pensaba igual.

- ¿Qué mierda haces imbécil? – le susurró en cambio, queriendo sonar atemorizante – Dame mi espacio Naruto, cualquiera que sea tu juego…

- Estoy haciendo algo que debí hacer desde el principio…

- ¿De qu-…?

Pero sus siguientes palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos labios sobre los suyos. Fue un simple toque. Una leve caricia, que se intensifico segundos después. Naruto saboreaba sus labios. Lamiendo, mordiendo. Confundiendo los alientos de ambos. Acariciando los tercios labios, inundándose con el calor contrario. Sintiendo como todos sus sentidos se apagaban, y lo único que podía emitir serían los rápidos y profundos latidos de su corazón. Pero en cambio, Sasuke no le respondió.

El rubio buscaba – casi – de forma desesperada que Sasuke respondiera con la misma desesperación que él. Sin embargo, durante los segundos, minutos – no lo sabría decir con exactitud – que pasaron, la única respuesta que obtuvo de él, fue la simple indiferencia. Ni correspondió ni lo rechazó.

Se separó de él. Con la mirada gacha. De aquel que lucha con retener las lágrimas. No le importó ahora en lo absoluto la idea de que el ramo de rosas estuviera tirado en el suelo de la habitación del mayor. Porque ya no tenía caso ¿verdad?

Sasuke…él…

- Inepto… - levantó rápidamente la mirada, siendo el perfecto espectador de como el azabache sostenía ahora en sus manos, aquel ramo que creía perdido. Convenientemente a salvo a pesar de haberlo dejado caer.

- Sasuke, ¿tú…? – continuó, confundido por la acción. Aunque no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho.

- Que quedé claro que no me gusta que me besen de esa forma, imbécil – alegó como si nada el ojinegro. Aparentando, obviamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- Sabía que se te había fundido el cerebro – suspiró resignado el moreno.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡¿De qué demonios... ?

- Y yo también debo estar pasando por lo mismo, sin duda – continuó ignorando la iracunda voz del ojiazul – por sentir lo mismo que tú.

Al término de esas palabras, fueron cuestión de segundos para que una sonrisa se instalara en las facciones del rubio. ¿Sasuke le había aceptado? Bueno, de todos modos era seguro de lo que Sasuke sentía ¿no? Él le había dado los chocolates en primer lugar. Pero el bastardo era tan…bastardo, que le había hecho pasar el susto de su vida. Sí, sólo Sasuke contestaría así a su declaración. Especialmente, cuando lo tomaban por curva.

- Entonces… ¿De qué forma quieres que te besé? – susurró coqueto.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, ante la sonrisa que contrastaba, con la que normalmente aparecía en el rubio.

- Cinco metros imbécil – contestó no dejándose amedrantar.

- Oh, vamos, Sasuke. ¿sabes lo difícil que es besar a alguien hasta esa distancia? – continuó con el juego, ignorando la clara señal de amenaza que cada uno de sus sentidos lo hacían vibrar con fuerzas.

- Ah, entiendo – una sonrisa de lado fue la respuesta, y Sasuke se acercó al rubio. Acorralándolo en su propio juego. Aquel que Naruto había comenzado.

Ignoraron el nerviosismo que obviamente inundó a sus sentidos, por la cercanía del calor del otro. Por el simple hecho de no querer dejarse vencer por el otro. Una cuestión de orgullo entre hombres, supongo. Al instante, cuando el juego llegaba a su punto culminé, en que Naruto sintió el aliento cálido del mayor; y por contra respuesta a esta acción, sucumbió a su sentir, cerrando los ojos, esperando algo que aquello que lo tenía anhelante, sucedió que difería con su idea principal.

En lugar de eso, un dolor agudo en su parte trasera lo recibió, cuya acción le instó a abrir los ojos estrepitosamente. Notando a continuación, que estaba fuera del cuarto del mayor. Más concretamente en el pasillo, y enfrente de su rostro, una puerta. La de Sasuke, convenientemente.

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamó furibundo. Por haber caído en el juego del moreno. Para segundos después de reírse como idiota. Porque realmente era un idiota . los dos – Eh, Sasuke, ambos lo somos ¿no?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero no la necesitaba. Porque sabía muy bien que esa felicidad que ahora sentía, no había manera que alguien podría arrebatársela. Porque el único capaz de eso, era la misma persona que estaba tras esa puerta. Aquella de la cual se había enamorado inesperadamente, y que le correspondía de igual manera. A pesar de lo áspero de sus palabras.

Si meses atrás le hubiesen dicho que terminarían así, sin duda acabaría riendo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Claro, por razones muy diferentes. Y le gustaban más estas razones.

La risa de ese rubio papanatas le hizo sonreír, una sonrisa leve, que a pesar de contrarrestar con lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento, trataba de imitar el golpeteó incesante en su pecho. Si fuera como Naruto, estaría riendo como ese inútil, eso era seguro. Menos mal que su coeficiente intelectual superaba con creces a la de ese rubio idiota.

Esa misma inteligencia le instaba a hacerse infinitas de preguntas, que afortunadamente ignoró por completo. No quería eso ahora, tan sólo quería sentir…

Su sonrisa creció, por los menos unas milésimas más.

- Supongo que también puedo ser un idiota – susurró. Llevando el ramo de flores a su rostro.

La risa de Naruto continuaba oyéndose. Y no le importaba el hecho de que llegasen a descubrir al imbécil fuera de su cuarto riendo como un enfermo mental. No, no le interesaba. Porque esa risa le gustaba – aunque iba a negarlo si le llegaban a preguntar ¿eh? – y le gustaba esa sensación, cuando la voz de Naruto inundaba sus sentidos, combinándose con la fragancia que ese ramo de rosas desprendía.

Si, con el olor de las rosas blancas.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿De verdad? Oh, qué lástima. Harán que vuelva con mi terapeuta….no, me cae mal. Con su, yo sé cómo te sientes. Bueno no me dice eso exactamente, pero, igual, me lo dice indirectamente. Viejo…_

_En fin, espero que a pesar de todo haya sido una lectura entretenida. Oh, de plano me niego a volver a escribir una tercera parte de esto. Soy mala, eh. Hahahahahahahahahaha. No es chantaje eh, tampoco buscó atraerles para que me dejen reviews. Esta idea ya estaba cuando me planteé más o menos como iba a terminarlo. _

_De cualquier forma, gracias aquellas que se atrevieron a leer, y que de alguna forma inesperada les haya gustado este fic. Que si lo desean se convierte en trilogía. Hahahahahahaha. Mi locura ya llegó a su límite. Dios_

_Ciao._


End file.
